


5 times Tony claimed one of the Avengers

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Natasha Romanov, Fluff, Gen, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, One Shot, Pepper knows whats up, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor isn't in the story, but he exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: and the one time they claimed him





	5 times Tony claimed one of the Avengers

1\. Natasha

Natasha was in the kitchen, reading a magazine when Tony shuffled in, looking for a cup of coffee. Natasha looked up when Tony sat next to her, laying his head on the table, half asleep. Natasha rolled her eyes at how actually damn adorable Tony looked, and couldn’t help but reach out and scratch the back of his neck.

The omega actually mewled like a kitten, which made Natasha’s heart stop for a moment, before he started butting his head against Natasha’s hand. Natasha complied, scratching the back of his neck and running her fingers through his hair. 

Tony made a soft purring sound in the back of his throat as his scent became sweeter. Natasha gave a genuine smile as she untangled some knots in the genius’s hair. The two sat there for who knows how long, before Tony perked up and grabbed his coffee, and left the kitchen while mumbling about new improvements for Natasha’s widow bites.

Natasha smiled softly as Pepper walked in. The Alpha took one whiff of the Beta before giving her a satisfied smile. “I see Tony has finally claimed you.” Natasha was mildly surprised by her statement, but remembered how Tony had practically rubbed his scent glands along her hand. “You’re actually the first one, out of the team, I mean,” she added when Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“How do you even resist his adorableness?” Natasha shook her head, secretly pleased by the fact that she was the first one that Tony had claimed. Natasha was somehow able to gain Tony’s trust, and she felt honored, especially with the whole ‘infiltrating your company and spying and you while you were dying’ fiasco.

Pepper smiled mysteriously before answering with a simple, “you don’t.”

2\. Bruce

Bruce and Tony were in their shared lab, doing what Tony like to call “science-ing”. These were Bruce’s favorite times, when he could just be himself while doing something he enjoyed. Tony didn’t fear the Hulk, or treat Bruce like a piece of fragile glass. Bruce always felt like he could strut instead of tiptoe when he was around Tony.

Bruce was listening to Tony ramble about the new jet repulsors that he made that could make the quinjet go 3 times faster than it already was. Bruce reached over to Tony’s side to get a pen (God knows why Tony needs a pen; he’s never seen Tony write anything on paper before), bumping his arm along Tony’s back.

He expected Tony to pull away, but instead, the omega leaned into his touch, his scent becoming slightly sweeter. Bruce didn’t hesitate to pull Tony into a hug. Tony stiffened with surprise at first, but quickly returned the hug.

Tony buried his head into Bruce’s neck. ‘Scenting’ Bruce realized. He had never been scented by anyone except Betty, and he found that he liked it. 

They stood like that for a while, perfectly content, before they broke apart and continued to “science”. With a lot more friendly contact.

3\. Clint

Clint sighed, wishing not for the first time that he had another omega to cuddle with. The rest of the team was great, but it just wasn’t the same as being in the presence as another omega. He knew that Tony was always available, but he’s always down at the workshop, and when he’s with the group, he’s always secluded.

Though he does seem to be getting a lot closer to Bruce and Nat. Strike that, he can practically smell Tony on Bruce and Nat, so he knows that Tony’s already claimed them as part of his pack.

Natasha tilted her head and gave him a knowing smirk from where she was sitting. Clint ignored her and kept on sulking, or that is until a sleep deprived Tony stumbled into the room and immediately plopped himself right next to Clint.

Clint breathed in Tony’s familiar scent. His instincts were urging him to cuddle, to get closer, but he started to get up. He’d rather leave the room than have another omega so close but so far. Before he could get anywhere though, a hand pulled him back down, and all of a sudden Clint found himself cuddling Tony Stark, or rather, Tony Stark cuddling Clint.

He looked up alarmed at Natasha, who gave him an encouraging nod. Clint immediately relaxed and sank into Tony’s warmth. Tony’s arms were wrapped around Clint’s waist in a side-hug, pressing his face into Clint’s neck, scenting him. Clint wrapped one arm around Tony’s neck, and the other clutching Tony’s arm, to reassure himself that this is actually happening, and that Tony wasn’t going anywhere.

Clint sighed, but this time with happiness. Natasha ruffled Tony’s hair, causing him to give a small purr and turned to Clint, saying, “Congratulations, you have been claimed by the one and only Tony Stark.” Tony hummed, but kept his eyes closed and Clint smiled, the sweet scent of the other omega giving him a security blanket of safety and warmth.

4\. Steve

Tony was acting strangely during their duo mission. He started off fine, making his usual snarky comments and such, but then he started to get quieter, only making comments when needed. They were infiltrating a terrorist cell in Yemen, where their base was partially underground in a cave. 

They completed their mission, and were on their way out, but they were spotted. They were quickly surrounded by dozens of terrorists, waving their guns and shouting at them in different languages. They wiped out all the terrorists, no problem, but then the cave entrance collapsed, trapping them inside.

That was when the adrenaline rush cooled down, and Steve could smell a faint burning scent. Nothing was on fire, so what was-- his thoughts were interrupted by a loud clang of metal. Steve whipped around, but it was only Tony, who was now sitting on the ground, back against the wall. 

The burning scent got stronger, and Steve could hear Jarvis talking to Tony. “Sir, you’re heart rate has sped up by 12%, and you’re breathing has quickened at an alarming rate. Sir. Focus on my voice.” Steve realized that the burning scent was coming off a Tony. 

Steve rushed to Tony’s side. “Jarvis, open up the suit please,” he said. The suit opened, and Steve caught Tony before he could fall. Tony was shaking, and his eyes were unfocused. His hand was clawing at his arc reactor, and he curled into himself, trying to get away from Steve. 

“Jarvis, what--?” “Sir, is experiencing a severe panic attack. I believe this mission reminded him of his time in Afghanistan,” Jarvis explained. Steve immediately understood. “Hey, Tony,” Steve spoke softly. “Tony it’s me, Steve. You’re okay, the arc reactor is okay. You’re not in Afghanistan anymore…” Steve pried Tony’s hand off the arc reactor, and put it on his chest, where he could feel his heart beating.

That seemed to calm the omega down a little, and Steve kept talking to him. Steve scooted closer, so that he was straddling Tony from behind, enveloping him in warmth and reassurance that he was okay.

Tony curled into Steve, and burying his head into Steve’s chest, perfectly right under his chin. “Steve--?” Tony mumbled. “Yeah, it’s me, I’m here, we just have to wait a little longer for back up,” Steve rambled on. His alpha instincts were stirring, wanting to rip up anyone who dare hurt the omega.

The two sat there for who knows how long, until Tony was no longer panicking, and someone from outside dug through the cave-in. Surprisingly, Rhodey was the first to rush through and helped them onto the quinjet.

Rhodey’s nose scrunched up, a clear sign of him sniffing another’s scent, and he dragged Steve away from Tony, who was being looked over by Bruce.

“I want you to understand that you are the first alpha that Tony has claimed since basically ever,” Rhodey got straight to the point. “Pepper is the only alpha that he'll even go near since Obadiah. Howard, Tiberius, Sunset, every single other alpha he’s ever trusted has hurt him in some way or another.” Steve nodded mutely. “So if you ever even think about hurting him…” Rhodey didn’t finish, but his message was clear. 

“I give you my word that I will never hurt Tony Stark,” Steve said. Rhodey nodded, satisfied, and the two went back to join the rest of the team.

5\. Bucky

James Buchanan Barnes was still an outsider. He had turned up at the tower a few weeks ago, after he started remembering everything. Everyone had welcomed him with open arms, and Steve was trying especially hard to make Bucky feel included. Not that he didn’t appreciate Steve, he just sometimes would rather be alone. Tony was nice enough, considering the whole ‘I killed your parents’ thing, but the two still tip-toed around each other.

Bucky was lounging on the couch while Pepper was sitting on a stool at the bar when Tony walked in. Tony took one look at Pepper, then at Bucky, and plopped down on top of him, stretching out and completely exposing his belly. 

Bucky startled, unsure of what to do. He searched for possible escape routes, trying to get out from under the genius, but one look from Pepper had him abandoning all his attempts at escape. Pepper pointed at her stomach and made a rubbing motion, giving Bucky a pointed look.

Bucky gulped and looked longingly towards the door, but awkwardly put his hand on Tony’s stomach and started moving his hand in circular motions. Tony started purring, vibrations spreading through his whole body. 

Bucky’s alpha instincts stirred inside of him, and he started relaxing. At this point Tony’s entire body was vibrating from his purring. 

Pepper rolled her eyes fondly, and said, “Tony, you still need to look over the contract that the head department came up with.” 

“ ‘M busy, Pep,” Tony purred.

+1.

It was Thursday, unofficial movie night, yet it became some sort of unspoken tradition. Tony finally came up out of his lab, and walked into the common room. He froze at the sight before him.

Instead of sitting at their usual seats, the rest of the team had created a nest from piles of what seems like all the pillows and blankets in the tower, all curled up on each other. Tony turned to walk back out, not wanting to intrude, but Natasha called him back, “Tony, come join us.”

Hesitantly, Tony walked to the nest and sat at the edge. Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed Tony, pulling him into the center of the pile with a surprised yelp. Bucky pulled Tony onto his lap, trapping him, and Clint and Bruce took either side of him, soothing him with their scents. 

“You claimed all of us, it’s only fair that we return the favor,” Natasha smiled. Tony relaxed, sinking into Bucky’s hold, and Steve left the pile for a minute to pop in a dvd.

The Avengers sat there, watching the movie and cuddling up against each other. Tony fell asleep, surrounded by his teammates, his pack, the faint background noise of the tv filling the comfortable silence.

Pepper walked in on them the next morning, and smiled at the sight of all the Avengers asleep on top of each other, Tony in the center. Pepper took a quick photo, sent it to Rhodey, and quietly walked back out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo...... this the first fanfic that has seen the light of day, and the first time I've ever used alpha/beta/omega dynamics. And it's pretty crappy. But I'm kinda proud of it.  
Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please don't troll.


End file.
